


cow!shuichi adventures

by succi_saihara



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Aphrodisiacs, Breast Expansion, Cow/Human Hybrids, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Past Abuse, Jealousy, M/M, Milking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/succi_saihara/pseuds/succi_saihara
Summary: yeah i know creative title get off my backanyways obligatory cow shuichi fic. note that this was inspired by the doujinshi, and I hadn't even heard of the fanfic until today.it's basically a collection of random smutty shit with not a ton of plot so don't take this too seriously
Relationships: Momota Kaito & Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 71





	1. Milking

Way out in the countryside, where your next-door neighbor was miles and miles away, there was a small farm. This farm produced some of the best milk and cream in the entire country, and the owner, Kokichi Ouma, was very proud of this fact.

Kokichi had quite a few cows, but his absolute favorite was Shuichi. He was just so sweet, so gentle, so soft, and so, so, _so_ adorable. The way his golden eyes sparkled when he smiled, his cute little voice…Kokichi blushed just thinking about it. And presently, it was his favorite time: milking time.

“Shuichi, baby!” Kokichi called out as he headed over, bucket in hand. “It’s time for your milking, sweetheart.”

“Already?” Shuichi asked, pouting slightly. “You just did it yesterday!”

“I’m sorry, baby, but we have to,” Kokichi answered, planting a gentle kiss on the top of Shuichi’s head. “Just lie down, okay?”

Shuichi laid down on a cozy blanket and shyly spread his legs. Kokichi always wanted his cows to be comfortable, and Shuichi especially so. The beauty of his perfect, soft skin could never be marred by even the slightest scratch, and besides, it was easier to milk him if he was relaxed.

Kokichi reached out and started to gently stroke Shuichi’s cock, causing the cow to squirm adorably.

“K-Kichi…” he whined.

“It’s okay, honey…you’re doing so well for me,” Kokichi cooed as he continued stroking. “Good boy…good boy…” He knew that Shuichi loved to be praised, and he would do anything to make his beloved little cow feel better. Kokichi loved Shuichi so much, and always wanted him to be happy and comfortable.

“I love you!” Shuichi moaned softly. “A-aaah! Kichi! I love you so much! It feels so good…”

“I love you too, sweetie pie,” Kokichi said softly, kissing Shuichi’s head again.

“I’m gonna--aaah!” Shuichi came with a loud moan, and his cum filled the bucket.

“All done, sweetie,” Kokichi said, showing Shuichi the bucket. “Now let’s get you cleaned up, okay? I’m gonna take you inside today, since you were such a good boy for me.”

“Thank you,” Shuichi replied as Kokichi led him inside his house.

“You’re so cute,” Kokichi whispered softly as he cleaned Shuichi’s body, using a washcloth to gently remove the sweat and cum. “Do you want me to wash your hair, honey?”

Shuichi nodded, and Kokichi did so, praising him and leaving soft kisses on his neck.

“Do you want to sleep in my bed?” Kokichi asked after they got out of the shower.

Shuichi was surprised. Normally, the cows slept outside, but Kokichi was offering him a chance to sleep in his bed?! His cheeks flushed. He had always thought Kokichi was rather attractive, but knew that it would be seen as wrong for a cow to have those feelings for his handler, and yet…

“I-I’d like to, if you don’t mind,” Shuichi decided, his tail twitching slightly.

“Of course I don’t mind, silly!” Kokichi giggled, giving Shuichi a light peck on the cheek. “I wouldn’t have asked you if I did, right?”

“I guess so,” Shuichi conceded.

The two made their way to Kokichi’s bedroom, and Shuichi snuggled close to Kokichi, holding him in his arms and curling his tail around the smaller boy’s leg.

_So precious_ … Kokichi thought to himself, smiling as Shuichi drifted off to sleep. “Sweet dreams, my adorable little angel…”


	2. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new cow arrives on the farm, and Shuichi gets a bit jealous.

The next morning, Shuichi woke up late, and when he finally got out of bed, Kokichi greeted him with a smile.

“Morning, sweetie pie!” he giggled, kissing Shuichi’s cheek as they sat on the porch together, eating breakfast. “We’ve got something big planned today, mkay?”

Shuichi was curious. “Something big?”

“A new cow is coming here today,” Kokichi continued. “His name is Rantaro.” The shorter boy turned and saw a truck approaching. “Oh! That must be him!”

Out of the truck stepped a green-haired boy. He was slightly taller than Shuichi, and had a calm, relaxed expression.

“Hi!” Kokichi grinned. “I’m Kokichi Ouma, your new handler. I hope you like your new home.”

“It’s nice,” Rantaro said.

Kokichi showed Rantaro around the farm, and Shuichi followed behind. He felt a slight twinge of jealousy at seeing Kokichi talking to Rantaro, smiling and giggling. He knew that Kokichi wasn’t just _his_ handler, but he still couldn’t stop feeling like this. He decided to go hang out with Kaede, hoping that maybe he would get over it if he was talking to a friend.

“Hiya, Shuichi!” she greeted him with a smile. “How’s it going?”

“Fine,” he lied. “How about you?”

“Same,” Kaede answered.

They made mundane chitchat for a while, and then, Shuichi saw Kokichi and Rantaro walk past. The jealous feeling surged back, stronger than ever, but he tried to focus on the pretty flowers in the field and not on his thoughts.

By dinnertime, Kokichi and Rantaro had been talking the whole day, and Shuichi had had enough. He hid in a corner of the barn behind some bales of hay and cried.

“Has anyone seen where Shuichi went?” Kokichi asked.

Kaede shook her head. “I saw him this morning, but not since.”

The other cows shook their heads as well.

_I’ve got to find him!_ Kokichi thought.

He searched all over the farm, and finally found Shuichi in the barn, still sobbing.

“Shuichi, baby, what’s wrong?” Kokichi asked.

“Y-You were talking to Rantaro, a-and I thought you didn’t like me anymore! I-I got really jealous…I’m so sorry…” Shuichi wailed.

Kokichi hugged Shuichi gently. “Honey, I’d never, _ever_ stop loving you, okay? I’m sorry I didn’t pay enough attention to you today…can I make it up to you?”

Shuichi tilted his head to one side curiously. “Huh?”

Kokichi inserted a finger into Shuichi’s hole, and thrust it in and out, then added another and continued to thrust until Shuichi was loose enough. He then pulled down his pants and eased himself into Shuichi, moving gently at first, then harder and faster.

“A-aaah! Kokichi…mmm…so big…” Shuichi moaned. “S-So big!”

Kokichi smiled at Shuichi affectionately as he continued to fuck him, and kissed and caressed the taller boy’s body until they both came.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, sweetie,” Kokichi said afterwards, putting his pants back on. Shuichi nodded and they went into the house happily.


	3. A Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is mainly focused on Kokichi's past and how he and Shuichi met. Not any smut, but some fluff and light angst for y'all

Kokichi wasn’t expecting a visitor the next morning, but one came. He looked out the window, curious as a car drove up, then sighing when he realized whose car it was.

An elegant woman stepped out of the car, dressed in a fancy black gown that was quite impractical for the heat. She shielded her pale skin from the sun with a black parasol, and Kokichi went outside to meet her. Might as well get this over with.

“What the fuck do you want?” he demanded.

“My, my, Kokichi, so rude,” the woman laughed. “I just came out to visit your little farm here.”

“If you’re asking for money, no fucking way,” Kokichi hissed. “I know your games.”

The woman frowned, black-lipsticked lips forming a pout. “Not even for your cousin?”

“I thought you were the Ultimate Gambler,” Kokichi retorted. “And yet you can’t even pay off your fucking debt.”

“I thought you were the Ultimate Supreme Leader,” the woman smirked. “And yet you’re on a farm, slaving away for useless _hybrids_.”

“Why don’t you fuck off and keep trying to buy your way into Byakuya Togami’s pants?” Kokichi replied. “I know where your money’s going, Celeste, and I know it’s not _gambling debts._ You really think I’d believe that bullshit?”

“You’re the one cleaning up _actual_ bullshit,” Celeste answered. “What do you even see in those stupid beasts? They’re fucking worthless. The only thing they’re good for is chopping to pieces and eating, and yet you’re coddling them. I always knew you were weak. And I know you’re fucking that worthless little blue-haired one. I guess humans are above your level, huh? Having to sink to the point where you’re sticking that tiny little cock of yours in the ass of a filthy _hybrid_.”

“Go fuck yourself,” Kokichi growled. “Stay off my goddamn property, and if you _ever_ breathe one _word_ about Shuichi again, then I’ll blow your fucking brains out.”

“Aww, you’ve named him? How sentimental,” Celeste sneered. “Don’t play with your food, darling…” And with that, she made her way to the car, shut the door, and drove off.

Kokichi pinched the bridge of his nose. He felt a migraine coming on, and needed some tea. He went inside the house, slamming the door shut.

“Who was that woman outside?” Shuichi asked, sitting at the table and eating his breakfast as Kokichi sipped his tea. “Was she bothering you? You two looked like you were arguing.”

“That’s my cousin, Celeste,” Kokichi sighed. “She’s always hated me, and she keeps coming all the way out here just because she needs more money since she’s wasting it all trying to suck some rich asshole’s dick. And she absolutely _hates_ this farm. She’s always hated hybrids.”

Celeste’s views didn’t reflect those of most people, but some still despised hybrids. She had hated the farm from the very second Kokichi had started it up as a way to rescue hybrids who had been mistreated by their handlers. From the very second he had met Shuichi, he had been enamored, and he thought back to that day…

_“Good morning, Kaito,” Kokichi greeted the bearded man, who had arrived at the farm in his truck. “Is that a new cow?” Every cow that came here was cared for from the second they stepped onto the ground, and Kokichi was always ready to take care of them._

_Kaito nodded. “Yeah. His injuries are pretty bad, and he’s really shy.” He opened the door, and there was a blue-haired, thin boy, with pale skin covered in bruises and cuts. He tried to hide once he saw Kokichi, trembling, as if at any moment, he was expecting to be hit or screamed at._

_“Relax, Shuichi,” Kaito said softly. “This is Kokichi. He’s not going to hurt you. He’s here to take care of you, okay? You can come out now.”_

_“H-Hello,” Shuichi said in a shaking voice._

_“Hello, sweetie!” Kokichi smiled, reaching out to shake Shuichi’s hand. “I’m Kokichi, your new handler! Welcome to the farm family…or should I say farm-ily? It’s really nice to meet you, Shuichi!”_

_Shuichi giggled slightly at the “farm-ily” joke. His laugh was so sweet! “I-It’s nice to meet you too, sir…”_

_“No need to call me sir,” Kokichi replied, helping Shuichi get out of the truck. “We’re all equal here, okay? You can just call me Kokichi!”_

_“O-Okay, Kokichi,” Shuichi said, still a little hesitant. “You have a really pretty name…” He said it a few more times under his breath, as if savoring the way the syllables sounded in his mouth._

_Kokichi’s heart was practically melting. Shuichi was so adorable! He had to resist the urge to kiss the sweet little cow right then and there. First things first. He needed those injuries treated, and he needed a bubble bath and a nice warm meal._

_“Where are we going?” Shuichi asked as they headed towards the house._

_“We’re gonna give you a bath, and then we’re gonna treat all those cuts and get you something yummy to eat for dinner,” Kokichi answered._

_Shuichi marveled at the dwelling as they made their way to the bathroom. “Wow…your house is so nice…”_

_“Thank you, sweetie,” Kokichi smiled. The house was modest, far from fancy, but comfortable, and yet Shuichi was acting as if it was a resplendent palace. The purple-haired boy wondered if the poor little hybrid had ever been in a nice house before._

_Shuichi got into the tub, and Kokichi gently cleaned him, helping him get out of the tub afterwards and wrapping him in a fluffy towel straight from the dryer._

_“Let’s take care of those cuts now, okay, sweetie?” Kokichi said, taking out the bandages and antiseptic. “Now, this might sting a little bit, but you can hold onto me, okay?”_

_“O-Okay,” Shuichi said, and Kokichi began to gently clean the cuts, telling Shuichi about what a good boy he was being and how brave he was._

_“All done!” Kokichi smiled afterwards. “Now we gotta put the bandages on, okay? You’ve been such a little sweetheart, just stand still for me, alright?”_

_Shuichi stood still, and Kokichi bandaged his wounds, petting his dark-blue locks affectionately as he did so._

_“Good boy,” Kokichi cooed. “Now let’s get you some dinner, alright?”_

_Shuichi nodded and put on the simple t-shirt and shorts Kokichi had laid out for him. It was a little big, due to the hybrid’s skinniness from malnutrition, but it was soft and warm, and it smelled good._

_“What are you making?” Shuichi asked._

_“Just some noodles and rice,” Kokichi replied. “Does that sound good, honey? I can make something else for you if you like. It’s probably been a long day for you, and you’ve been such an angel, so I think you deserve something special!”_

_“Noodles and rice sounds fine,” Shuichi said. He hadn’t had a good meal like that in a while, and he was so hungry!_

_When the food was ready, Shuichi started cramming it into his mouth, not even caring about how hot it was._

_“Slow down a bit, sweetheart,” Kokichi said. “I don’t want you to choke, okay?”_

_Shuichi ate slower and was soon full. Full. He had rarely been full before, and he had almost forgotten what the sensation was like._

_“Thank you for the meal,” Shuichi said politely._

_“You’re welcome,” Kokichi smiled. “It’s my job to take care of you, after all! Now, go brush your teeth, okay? For a little while you’ll sleep in my room, but after you’re feeling a little better and you’re not so skinny, you can sleep with everyone else, alright?”_

_“Alright!” Shuichi smiled, walking to the bathroom to brush his teeth._

_After both of the boys had brushed their teeth and Kokichi had changed into pajamas, they snuggled together in Kokichi’s warm bed. It was the first time Shuichi had ever slept in a warm, comfortable bed, instead of on the ground, shivering in the cold. He held Kokichi tightly, not ever wanting to let him go._


	4. Needy

After the morning’s encounter with Celeste, Kokichi really didn’t want to have to deal with anyone. He just wanted to relax and spend time with Shuichi, who had already gone outside after eating his meal, and so Kokichi stepped out the door. 

“Huh?” he said. Shuichi was nowhere in sight. Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming up behind him, and the blue-haired hybrid tackled him. “Shuichi!” he scolded. “You scared me! I was so worried!” He tried to stand up, but Shuichi just held him closer. “What’s gotten into you?”

It was then that Kokichi noticed how flushed Shuichi was, the sweat dripping down his beautiful face, and, of course, his erection.

“K-Kichi…” Shuichi whined softly. “Need you…”

“Ok, sweetheart,” Kokichi said, wriggling out from under Shuichi and gently climbing on top of him. He didn’t know why Shuichi was so needy today, but he knew he had to help. He started to gently stroke Shuichi’s cock, going harder and faster when Shuichi begged for more. Finally, the hybrid came.

“I’m so sorry!” Shuichi apologized. “Y-You’re all sticky now…I’m really sorry! I-I don’t know what got into me…I’ve been like this ever since Kaito gave me my breakfast…”

“Well, I’m going to give him a talking-to,” Kokichi replied.

“Sorry!” Shuichi repeated.

“It’s okay, honey,” Kokichi reassured him. “You didn’t do anything wrong. I actually really liked it, in fact…”

“Kichi!” Shuichi blushed, hiding his face in embarrassment.

“You go inside and take a shower, mkay? You can take a nap in my bed, too, if you want. I’ll join you in just a minute,” Kokichi said affectionately, kissing the hybrid on the lips. Shuichi went inside at an unusually fast pace, although perhaps he was just excited to get to take a nap with his beloved handler, and Kokichi went to talk to Kaito.

“What’s up, bro?” Kaito asked as he saw Kokichi.

“Well, Shuichi’s been really, uh…excited…since breakfast, which _you_ gave him, and I want to figure out why,” Kokichi answered.

Kaito sighed. “Tenko was behind on milk production, so I put some aphrodisiacs and something to help her breasts get bigger and produce more milk in the food. I made too much, so I decided to give the rest to Shuichi.” He glanced at Kokichi. “You seem pissed, bro. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Kokichi said, deciding to forgive Kaito. After all, Tenko was easily startled, and wasn’t fond of Kaito, so he’d most likely gotten kicked in the face several times, which was more than enough punishment. And Kokichi _had_ gotten to have some fun with his favorite cow…“I wish you’d come to talk to me first, though.”

“Alright,” Kaito replied. “I will if it comes up again. Thanks for not getting mad.”

“No problem,” Kokichi said.

Meanwhile, inside the house, Shuichi was sitting in Kokichi’s bed, completely naked. His chest had slowly been getting bigger the whole day, and he didn’t know what to do. But the bed was soft and smelled like Kokichi, and there was nobody in the house…

“Mmmm…” he moaned softly as he played with his nipples. He reached one hand down and started to stroke his cock as well. He went faster, savoring the wonderful, warm sensation. He didn’t even notice the door open and Kokichi walk in.

“Having a good time?” Kokichi smiled, making Shuichi blush a bright red and hide under the covers.

“Sorry!” the blue-haired cow apologized.

“It’s fine, sweetie,” Kokichi said, getting into bed and holding Shuichi close. “You looked so adorable…and you didn’t cum yet, did you?”

Shuichi shook his head.

“Well, then, I can fix that…” Kokichi whispered in a sensual tone, giving Shuichi an open-mouthed kiss as he stroked the hybrid’s cock and played with his tits.

“Kichi!” Shuichi moaned as he came. He broke away from the kiss, blushing, and Kokichi licked Shuichi’s cum off his fingers.

“You taste soooo sweet!” Kokichi smiled. “Well, of course, you _are_ sweet, so I guess it just makes sense…”

“T-Thank you,” Shuichi said softly as he snuggled closer.

“You don’t need to thank me, sweetie,” Kokichi laughed. “I’m just doing my job.”


End file.
